


Tickle monster saves the day!

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Bedtime Stories, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Forced Age-Play, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sexuality Crisis, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wetting, little lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: lance has been acting like a child so to teach him a leason the rest of the team treat him like the child he's acting like little did lance know it was just the attention he needed to get his emotions together





	1. lance stop swearing!

the whole team was sick of lance! not that he was bad or anything he was just acting like a child, he was snapping at people and just being an emotional mess and the team couldn't get him to work with them right now!

it was shiro's idea but the rest of the team thought it was a great idea, "if he's going to act like a child I say we treat him like one until he learns," 

"what do you mean by treat him like a child?" keith asked with a confused look 

"like if he snaps at us then he gets a time out, choice what he wears, just be the adult and take control, how we treat him will depend on how he acts." shiro explained and the team nodded "so I need someone to get a list of supplies, any volunteers?" 

coran excitedly up his hand up "oh! me, I can do it!" shiro gave him the list and he jumped up "see you in a tick!" 

 

(in lances room)

lance huffed, he'd been so sad lately he felt like no one wanted or care about him and he missed being part of a family maybe that's why he's been so mad at the others lately, he felt useless as a teammate and uncared about as a friend so what could he do? 

lance hugged his large lion teddy to his chest "at least you always give me attention..." he said sadly, it was late but he couldn't sleep he was just sad so much within him hurt, his emotions were thrown apart and his physical body aced from training and he was having even more internal conflict that caused even more emotional upset, he was questioning his sexuality and he hated every second he thought about it. he finally gave the thinking a rest and hummed himself into sleep "I am a pirate, you are a princess. we could sail the seven seas..." he let sleep take him finally 

 

lance was shook awake by strong arms, shiro was looking at him seriously. lance hated shiro's hands on his shoulders, he didn't want anyone to touch him he felt disgusting because he was so confused but at the same time he just wanted to be held and shown he wasn't disgusting. in anger he snapped at shiro "dude get the fuck outta my room!" he didn't push shiro away though

shiro rolled his eyes "me and everyone else talked last night and we choice to help you. lance you have been acting like a child so we are all going to treat you like on until you learn you to treat your teammates and how to apologies." he explained simply then smiled "now how you act will impact what you do and how we treat you, understand?" 

lance gave shiro a pissed look before throwing his lion teddy at shiro and crossing his arms "shiro, fuck off." 

shiro tsked at him "you're acting like a three year old so that's how you're getting treated today." 

after a lot of fighting shiro had lance in a childish shirt and some shorts as well as a pull up under the shorts, shiro wasn't dumb enough to think lance wouldn't take it off so the duct taped the pull up straps as tightly as he could, lance's face was red as could be. shiro had lance under one of his arms, he picked up the lion that was thrown at him earlier "wouldn't want to forget your little friend, right?" he said smugly before putting the loin under his other arm. 

lance thrashed around in shiro's arms while yelling "help! shiro's finally lost it!" keith came round a corner and laughed at lance "oh my god keith! you gotta help me, shiro's gone mad!" he begged and keith laughed harder 

"nah, we all agreed that this is for your own good, /kid/." keith smirked at lance, he began walking with shiro to the common room were pidge and hunk were. when they got there hunk and pidge paid no mind to lance, and it kind if hurt his feelings... even when looking this dumb his friends couldn't care less about him...? he wanted to stop thinking about it but he couldn't, soon his eye stung as he tried not to cry but he help the tears perk up in his eyes, he was sat in shiro's lap and he felt helpless and weak but somehow looked after? 

he quickly put his arms around shiro's middle and his face in his chest to hide his face, shiro didn't expect it do he was a little taken aback before he began rubbing lances back. he whispered "it's okay, I know you're embarrassed but it for your own good." did shiro think he was just embarrassed? lance was fine with that if it meant he didn't know he was about to cry but soon lance's brain got the better of him, he began thinking about how little his friends cared and how they would be better without him and he started crying softly then it built to small sobs, he chest shook from his sobs "shh, shh it's okay, what's wrong?" shiro lifted lances face which only mad him cry harder 

keith was sat next to the pair "aww, lance what's the matter little buddy?" lance could tell he was actually was trying to be nice but lance couldn't take it, he just wanted to be alone with his lion and some music. the thought of his lion made him look around frantically for it, he couldn't see it and it just added to his emotions 

"l-lion...?" he asked through a sob. keith pulled the teddy from behind shiro and lance's eye light up, he untangled his arms from shiro and reached for it only to have keith pull it out of his grasp 

"ah, ah, ah." he tsked " what do we say?" keith sounded like he was talking to a two year old 

"give him back!" lance's lip wobbled as he pouted 

shiro butted in now "no, what do you say to keith, lance?" 

lance gave keith the finger and shiro sighed "I guess keith will be keeping the teddy until you learn to say thank you." he heard hunk and pidge trying not to laugh 

pidge came over "come on, what's wrong lance? it's just a dumb bear anyway." she laughed at lance's anger 

"he's not dumb! he's mine so keith needs to give him back, NOW!" keith just kept the lion away from lance as he was kept in place by shiro 

"lance, doesnt sleep without laith, good luck keeping it away from him." hunk smiled after adding his comment 

"so the teddy does have a name, laith? what does that mean? " keith asked him 

lance was so emotionaly full, he felt so maby things right now he just wanted to cry for hours so he started crying again, just silent sobs into shiros chest 

 

lance had cried for about an hour and it wasnt getting any better since now he was in phsyical pain too, his legs buckeled in pain of his bladder, shiro held lance in his arms still and lance sobbed shiros name into his chest,

"yeah buddy?" shiro answered the sob

"I-I need to p-pee." he said bewteen cries, he had such a headache from crying but he just kept crying 

"that's what this is for buddy." shiro reasured while he pointed to lance's protection, lance was not about to piss on shiro's lap no matter how mad he was at him

lance was in obviously in pain, all four of them could see it but it was keith that helped lance, he pulled lance off of shiro's lap closer to himself "you're gonna hurt yourself, just go." lance shook his head 

"c-cant..." keith hummed in thought 

"you know who can help? " lance looked at keith in question "the tickle monster!" keith yelled at he attacked lance's sides. lance began to laugh, it was a way better sound then him crying then there was a soft hissing and lance begged keith to stop but he didnt until the hissing stopped "feel better kid?" lance blushed, he felt phsyical better but he was humilitated, he'd just pissed himself because of keith. 

pidge loved teasting lance and this was the best way she could do it to really embarrass lance "aww, does little lance need a diaper change?" she teasted 

"fuck you, pidge! I didnt ask for this..." he huffed and pouted 

"dont pout or I'll tickle you again, also pidge is right, someone does need a change." 

this was gonna be a long day if the team kept this up, lance was hoping he wake up and it be a dumb dream


	2. the return of Laith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance finally talks about some of his feelings and this whole things is starting to actually help him

lance felt so uncomfortable, he was sat back in shiro's lap and still in that wet pull up but he wasn't about to ASK for help, he couldn't do that, could he? so he'd just have to settle for shifting so much he looked like he needed to pee again 

"lance could you stop moving so much?" shiro asked him and lance made a huffed sound and then crossed his arms "awe, come on is something wrong buddy?" shiro asked in that dumb voice, lance really hoped everyone would stop babytalking him 

"you KNOW what's wrong you asshole!" he yelled in anger 

"if you keep using that langue you'll have a pacifier in your mouth instead of talking to us, is that what you want?" shiro was trying to be as stern as he could without causing lance to cry again, lance looked at shiro with pure anger but gave up and looked down sadly. "well, if you want to talk to us then you have to be good, okay?" he looked up sadly at shiro and nodded slowly because he really didn't want being able to talk taken away from him. 

he wanted to give in and just ask for help before he got a rash but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he was uncomfortable and just wanted to hug his lion and forget this ever happened, he started crying softly out of frustration 

shiro picked him up with one hand on his back and the other under his rear and he left the room with him, he put lance down when they got out of the room and lance noticed how much taller shiro really was, it made him feel even smaller . shiro got on eye level with lance "are you gonna be good and let me change you?" 

lance nodded as shiro smiled and took lance's hand taking him into a different room. lance blushed the whole way through the change but he died a little on the inside when shiro showed him a diaper his size with a space pattern on it and starts on it, he'd expected another pull up even if he wasn't happy with a pull up it was a little better then a diaper "cant I just wear boxers?" he asked hopefully 

"I know you don't see how this is helping but I promise it's gonna help you." lance took that as a no 

"what do I have to do to make this stop...?" 

"you have to learn your lesson, and me and the rest of the team have to see a positive change in you." shiro explained then finished putting the diaper on him but this time with no duct tape, lance was at least happy about that 

lance gave up on asking how to make this stop when right now he just wanted comfort and well it seems someone was willing to give it to him, oddly enough the diaper was kind of comforting? he hated it but at the same time he was being cared for even if he couldn't fully close his legs anymore "shiro…?"

"yeah?" shiro smiled as he picked lance back up as they walked back to the common room 

"when can I have my lion back?" he blushed at himself because he sounded stupid even to himself

"when you learn manners and ask keith nicely, do you think you can do that?" lance thought for a tick 

lance huffed and shiro rolled his eyes "hunk said you can't sleep without it-"

"I dont need a teddy to go to sleep!" he interjected 

"that's good because you're bed time's at 7pm and I dont think you're going to be nice to keith are you?" he raised an eye brow at lance 

"he's keith! I dont want to talk to him let alone talk nicely to him!" he huffed and looked down 

"and what has keith ever done to you?" he stopped outside the door to the common room so they could talk 

"he's confused me!" lance crossed his arms "it's not fair..." 

"how's he confused you and why isnt it fair?" 

lance started ranting so fast he wasnt breathing between words because this was the first time he could talk about it "he's confused my brain and my feelings, he's so much better then I am, he's better at training and fighting and he's better looking then I am so my dumb heart keeps going ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum when he talks to me because he's my rival I should hate him but he's making he feel bad on the inside because I'm straight and he's a boy!" lance finished and breathed and just let shiro take it all in 

shiro chuckled and smiled "so you're mad at him because he made you question your sexuality?" shiro couldnt stop laughing 

"yes! no? maybe!" lance yelled at him 

"you just gave every answer you could to that, you know that right?" lance nodded "have you been so upset and snappy lately because of this?" lance shrugged 

"and other things..." lance didnt want to explain that he was lonely and wanted attention and missed being in a family 

"I wont make you talk about it now but you will have to at some point, also you're going to have to talk to keith at some point weather you tell him about the crush or not if your choice though." shiro messed up lances hair 

"not a crush!" 

"then what is it?" he raised an eyebrow 

"it's stupid is what it is." shiro gave up and opened the door and the two went in and of course keith was the first to talk to them

"you two were gone for about half an hour, was lance really that much trouble?" keith smirked 

"fuck you, mullet." lance stuck his toung out 

"lance! we JUST talked about manners!" shiro pulled out a pacifier out of his pocket and put it in lance's mouth "do not take that out unless one of us tell you too." shiro sat lance next to keith "and to answer your question, no he's only just started being trouble." 

lance's face heated up, he crossed his arms and sucked on the pacifier trying to calm himself which didnt go unnoticed by keith and lance, as well at pidge who came over to the group 

"hiya lance, do you like your dummy?" pidge asked like she was talking to a child. lance only sucked harder on the pacifier and put his knees up to his face "awe, is little lance embarrassed? it's okay lance." she smile evily and lance looked at shiro 

"how's wis helpin'?" he asked with some difficulty with the pacifier in his mouth 

"okay, pidge you can stop teasting him now, you damn gremlin." keith told her as she rolled her eyes 

"but it's fun! also hunk is making lunch for everyone so we arent having goo!" she said happily to shiro and lance 

lance still looked kind of sad so pidge tried to help "he said something about finding a recipe for cookies." lance looked up and smiled at the remorey of making cookies with hunk on earth, he turned to shiro and asked excitedly

"can I help hunk make cookies?!" he was the happyest the whole group had seen him in months so this must have been working 

"sure," he said to lance the turned to keith "wanna come with us?" keith smiled

"sure, why not?" 

the three left pidge to work on her things as they walked to the kitchen, well lance was trying to run there but found it hard with shiro holding his hand "never thought lance would be so excited about anything, apart from maybe girls." keith smiled but lance stopped running and now walked sadly and slowly 'I care about more then just girls! ' he thought "why do you look so sad now?" keith asked him 

lance shook his head. soon they were at the kitchen and they saw hunk with a bunk of ingedents out "oh hi guys!" he waved at them 

"pidge said wou're makin' cookie, can I help?" lance really did sound childish with the pacifier in but he didnt care, it was accually calming to suck on it 

"sure, also long as you dont make a mess." he then turned to shiro and keith "you two wanna help? we could make it a challange, you and keith make a batch of cookies and me and lance make a batch and see who's are better?" shiro and kieth smiled

"oh it's on!" 

 

lance actually had an amazing time and so did the others, lance was smiling the whole time but he didnt talk to much mostly because he wasnt up for sounding weird with his pacifier in. after the cookies were made hunk brought out some icing and decorating was even more fun then making them. lance tried drawing the blue lion on his cookie 

"d-shiro!" he called over shiro who came over to lance 

"yeah, what's up buddy?" lance didnt say anything but showed shiro the cook me made "oh, that's cool. what is it?" 

"the bwul wion!" he said like it was obvouse as hell shiro made an "oh" sound 

"it's very good lance, are you gonna make another one?" he asked as lance nodded and picked up the red icing and took another cookie putting red hearts on it 

after the cookies where ready they tried each others cookies lance gave the red heart one to keith, he didnt question him but did give him a look and he saw shiro smile( lance and hunk's cookies were better) 

 

(time skip to 7pm)   
shiro had lance in his bed waiting for him to good to sleep and shiro felt a bit mean for making lance go to bed so eariler since lance had been good most of the day "lance, I know I seven pm but you've been good so do you want to watch a movie or two before bed?" lance nodded and hugged his knees, he wanted laith 

"what's your favriote movie lance?" lance blushed and shrugged "you have to have a movie you like the most." 

"lilo and stich." lance gave a nervous smile and waited to be laughed at 

"which one?" 

"all on them! how can you pick up one?" shiro smiled at him 

"how about I got get number one and two then we can watch them both?" lance nodded

shiro found keith in the room they kept all the movies "hey keith, what you up too?" keith shrugged

"I'm just bored so I'm looking for something to watch, you?" 

"looking for lilo and stich to watch with lance, he looks sad he's just been hugging his knees since we got in his room." shiro explained 

"maybe he misses his teddy? also why lilo and stich?" 

"it's his faverote movie." shiro found the movies "hey, do you wanna watch them with us? he likes having you around." keith nodded and they came back to lance's room to see lance now hugging a pillow, he light up a bit when he saw keith and shiro 

"keith! do wou have laith?" he asked while looking at keith for the teddy and keith showed the teddy to lance. lance dropped the pillow and put his arms for the teddy "please?" keith turned to shiro who smiled and nodded, and keith gave the lion to lance who not only hugged the lion but hugged keith too "thank wou!" he still wasnt used to talking with the pacifier but he was happy now he had laith 

keith and shiro sat on the bed with lance and watched the movies until lance fell asleep, he slept with his arms around keith, hugging him along with the lion. shiro smiled at the two "why has lance suddenly started not hating me?" keith asked

"he never hated you, you just confused him." shiro smiled at him 

"how did I do that?" keith asked 

"hopefully he'll tell you himself at some point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it's keith that lance likes and yes lance did almost call shiro dad


	3. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance learns that maybe he likes being little sometimes and he finally tells keith the feelings he's been hiding for too long

lance saw nothing but darkness, he looked around to see anything but nothing what there, he started running until he felt something. "a wall?" as he asked he felt arms wrap around him, panic set in "let me go!" the hold felt familiar to him, strong hands but smaller then shiro's hands 

"k-keith?" he looked up to see keith's purple eyes, he saw him grin. the felt himself being picked up and he felt so much smaller then he should

"awe, poor kid. how can't you see you're not needed? the paladins don't WANT you lance. you're just a little child!" keith teased 

"b-but shiro sai-" 

"shiro just don't want to hurt your damn feelings because you're such a damn toddler all the time! you shouldn't even talk back to me." keith said smugly as he put a pacifier in lance mouth, lance's lip began to wobble 

"keith! you made the baby cry!" it was pidge's voice he heard behind him 

"I don't get why he cant just grow up." hunk sounded so fed up, lance wanted to actually cry now that everyone was seeing be so small and weak. he rubbed his eyes with his fist trying to wish the tears away 

he felt someone else take him from keith's arms "poor kid, are you scared? scared of keith knowing you're a freak? we all know you enjoy this attention lance." shiro said softly to lance, who shook his end and cried harder 

"so you're not scared about keith knowing you have a crush on him?" shiro said smugly as hunk and pidge began to laugh at lance. keith made a fake gagging sound 

"like I'd ever want to be near you let alone be with you! you're disgusting!" keith began to laugh at lance too

 

****

lance woke up with a sob as he hugged laith close to his body, he felt a warmth next to him that began to stir. lance hid his face in the large lions plush and sobbed into it 

he felt a hand on his shoulder "hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" it was keith's soft voice that was drenched in sleep 

"'m s-sorry!" he didn't know if he was saying sorry for being a bad teammate or for liking keith or whatever else he's done 

"sorry for what? you've done nothing wrong," keith pulled the sobbing boy into a hug, lance's chest rattled as he sobbed. keith tried to comfort him and found out whats wrong, he softly rubbed lances back 

lance's sobbed had been loud enough to wake shiro who bolted into the wrong "what happened?" 

"I don't know, he just woke up and started freaking out, maybe it was a nightmare?" keith felt a nod against his chest when he said it "it was a nightmare?" he asked the boy softly, another small nod

shiro sighed in relive, he came and sat next to the pair on the bed "wanna talk about it lance?" lance thought for a tick and then shook his head because if he had to talk about it then keith would know "can you tell us how we can help?" a small nod, lance looked at shiro and put out his arms for a hug because he was scared if he stayed in keith's arms he'd say or do the wrong thing 

shiro smiled and pulled lance onto his lap and hugged him, he could feel a slight dampness on his leg "that cant be comfortable, want to get changed?" lance gave him a confused look 

"why do I need to get chang-" lance noticed the warm damp feeling under him "this cant be real! I did not just wet the bed!" lance said in denial 

"hey it's okay, you didn't pee for like 4 hours before you went to bed AND you had a nightmare." keith reasoned and it helped lance feel a tiny bit better 

shiro picked him up and took him into the bathroom to change him "can you tell me what your nightmare was about lance?" 

lance sighed "the whole team was calling me a baby and k-keith told me that you don't want me on the team, th-then told me I was disgusting for l-liking him..." lance chocked out. shiro hugged him 

"no one wants you off the team, and we've already told you this whole thing is to help you and I think it's working, you keep talking more and more about your feelings AND you seem so much happier. you don't have to like this whole thing but you seem to like it, am I right?" lances face heated up, maybe just a little bit he enjoyed being looked after and wanted and the hugs were nice but he didn't think he could get used to wetting himself, ever.

"just do the thing already!" he flustered out as he covered his face. shiro made it fast and let lance go back to his bedroom 

"hey buddy, I'm not sure if you're still tired so I put on the next lilo and stich movie if you don't wanna go back to sleep." keith was laying down on the bed waiting for lance and shiro to come over, lance curled up next to keith and soon shiro walked into the room 

"I'm still tired so I'm going back to bed, don't forget its only 2am." shiro said before leave the pair to the movie

lance looked around him for something and keith noticed him looking for something "looking for something?" 

lance's blush grew "no..." he lied, he thought for a second and picked the lion that he left with keith earlier and passed it to lance who smiled and hugged it but didn't stop looking for something. 

as the movie went on he stopped looking for whatever he was after but he saw watching the movie while dogearing the lions ear and it clicked "oh! were you looking for your pacifier?" keith asked and lance had a blush going down to his neck and all the way to his ears 

"hell no! w-why would /I/ want that?!" he wasn't looking at keith 

"I just thought maybe you want your lion to keep his ear?" keith chuckled 

"I do NOT want a dummy." lance gave keith a death glare 

"then what DID you want?" keith was being smug and he knew it. lance just mumbled into the lion "repeat that?" lance sighed loudly 

"I said so what if I did want it..." he huffed and hid his face in the lion 

"I'm not making fun of you, I just wanted to know so I could help. lance you have to talk to everyone more about how you feel and what you want, that's one of the reasons we're doing this." lance nodded and make a bit closer to keith 

"so... you know where it is...?" keith rolled his eye and put the pacifier in lances mouth "fank wou." keith put an arm around lance 

"soon you'll learn and then this can stop," keith smiled but lance frowned, he didn't want the attention to stop, he liked that people were caring about him and listening to him, actually trying to help him feel happy . did he have to be bad if he did want this to stop? 

"fuck off keef!" keiths name got messed up by the dummy, keith gave him a confused look 

"I just said you were doing good? why suddenly get a bad mouth now?" lance just crossed his arms and pouted "lance..." he warned 

lance huffed but his lip wobbled "I cant explain..." 

"why not? just tell me what's going on. start with what you feel right now and why." lance nodded

"sad, mad and confused." 

"why are you sad?" keith asked like he was really talking to a kid

lance pulled out his pacifier so he could talk normally "cause I don't want people stop caring about me and wanting me..." 

"why would we stop caring about you and wanting you? sure your a pain in the ass but we still all love you." love. that word hit lance hard. 

"more confused..." lance added to the feelings

"okay, why are you confused?" 

"I don't get why I like being looked after and why I like this? I like the attention you guys are all giving me and it makes me feel bad because this is a punishment so why do I like?" lance took a deep breath "a-and I'm confused cause..." he mumbled the rest 

"you're also confused because?" keith raised an eyebrow 

lance put his pacifier back in before he said "I wike a boy..." that's when the tears finally spilt as keith pulled him into a hug 

"lance, there is nothing to be confused about there, it doesnt matter who you like, I've had a few crushes on boys and shiro is gay as hell." keith smiled when lance looked at him in wonder 

"w-wou wike boys too?!" keith nodded and lance only got more happy then pouted "shiro could have told me that when i came out to him..." 

"why would it matter if you know I was gay?" keith raised an eyebrow "also is the boy...hunk?" lance shook his head sadly "shiro?" another shake "m-me?" lance just put his head down in shame. keith was about to say something but lance cut him off with a cry 

"'m sorry!" keith rubbed his back and shhed him 

"it's fine, I'd be lying if I said I havent thought about us being a thing a few times." keith smiled at the boy and hugged him close "okay, that was a lot of emotions but I think what would make you happy is if after you learnt what the team wants you too you can still have sometime to be looked after like this, it would probably help keep you happy, second when we are both more ready to talk about it we can talk about us, yeah?" 

lance hugged tighter "I'd wike that." 

"wanna tell shiro in the morning so we can talk with him then the others?" lance nodded slowly after a few ticks 

"keef, 'm tired." lance said behind the pacifier, keith grabbed the remote and turned off the TV it was only 2:30 so they had a good few hours to sleep. lance hugged keith and his lion "fank wou..." he said as he slarted to drift 

keith kissed lance's head "no problem kid." he smiled as they both tried to sleep, tomorrow would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even in his dreams he cant get away from the gremlins (pidge's) teasing, poor lance.


	4. SPACE DAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance, keith and shiro have a nice talk and lance gets a space dad and a boyfriend

lance woke up still hugging keith, and he stayed in the warmth until keith slowly woke up. keith lightly kissed lance's head "ready to see shiro?" he asked at he got out of lance's hold to get up. lance nodded his head 

the pair walked to shiro's room, lance had his lion in his arms and his pacifier in his mouth. keith knocked the door and heard a "come in!" the pair walked inside 

"lance has a few things to say," he looked at lance to see in tense up and suck harder on the pacifier "well for me to say for him." lance seemed to calm down after keith said that 

"the whole team agreed that this was the only way he'd learn anything so if you're here to get him out of-" shiro began before keith cut him off

"he doesn't want this to stop." he gave shiro a tick before he explained more "this whole thing makes him feel wanted and cared about, something he saw lacking before. He was worried that when he learns what he needs to then everyone will ignore him again and just find him annoying, plus before he felt sad and confused a lot and he said this makes him feel better." shiro looked like he was taking it all in so keith continued " He felt bad for liking this because it's a punishment but it helps him, he doesn't want this all the time just sometime set aside where he can just be a kid I guess." 

lance bounced nervously on the balls of his feet just watching shiro

"so you're a little?" he asked lance who nodded nervously "Well that's just fine, what got you to tell keith?" he asked to the small boy who just pointed at keith, his way of saying 'he can tell you' 

"he didn't want to admit he wanted his dummy until he was crying in frustration then he told me why he was confused, upset and mad." he hummed and looked over to the blushing lance 

(could of left out the paci bit, keith)  
"could'a left ow the paci bit, keif!" the boy pouted 

"you don't need to be embarrassed lance, the team doesn't care if you want pacifiers and some little time because the whole time just wants you to be happy. We all love you however you are, kiddo." shiro smiled and hugged lance 

lance gave into the hug, dropping his lion and hugging shiro tight "da-duuuuude…" he knew it was a bad save but he wasn't about to call shiro dad. nope not gonna happen! 

keith coughed "he also told me about him liking me, you could have gave me a heads up shiro." lance got out of the hug and picked up the lion before throwing at keiths face 

lance looked up at shiro "keif a meanie, dad!" then covered his mouth. shiro raised an eyebrow as keith tried not to laugh 

"if I'm dad then what's your boyfriend?" that shut keith right up but he was still trying not to laugh

(how can this be easy?)  
"Cómo puede ser facil?" he gave it a thought then looked at keith "keif, what wou wanna be called?" 

"you can call me anything you like." he smiled at lance then picked him up "As long as you're happy I dont care," 

shiro smiled at the two "I'm glade you two came to me first, I like knowing the team trusts me. also you two are adorable." he bopped lance's nose 

"whatever space dad." keith rolled his eyes then looked at the boy in his arms "wanna see if hunk wants some help making something?" lance nodded happily "coming space dad?" he raised an eyebrow 

"sure, also does this make you all my space kids or just lance?" lance giggled at shiro's question 

"nah, everyone sees you as space dad, actaully lance was the one that started calling you space dad." lance blushed and shhed keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I haven't eaten anything all day cuz im dumb so my brain kinda hurts (yes that's my excuse and im sorry!)


	5. I want to see my little boy! (vines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gets two older siblings to play with!

lance helped hunk mix the batter as keith and shiro talked to each other 

lance felt a weird uncomfortableness in his bladder but ignored it in favour of helping hunk make cookies, he kept shifting and hopping on the balls of his feet until shiro raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped moving for a second but then kept moving around. 

"lance, come here please!" keith called and lance slowly walked other to the pair 

"'m in trouble?" he asked behind his pacifier 

"no-why would you be in trouble? I just didn't want to embarrass you." keith explained which only meant to lance that both of them could tell he needed to go 

"are you wet?" shiro asked and lance just hide his face and shook his head "do you have to pee then?" lance nodded his head 

"me and shiro have been talking about how old we think you'd been when you're little, we think around two or three but we want to know how old YOU think you'd be." lance took a tick to think on that, he liked his pacifier but he also wanted to be old enough to play with people and be useful. he put up 5 fingers "Five, wow what a big boy." keith messed up the jittery boy's hair "What things do you want when you're little? I know you want your pacifier but what about other things?" 

lance took out the pacifier "I like the di-diapers sometimes like at nigh' time and when I'm sad and I like my lion and and I don't mind sippy cups..." lance blushed and put the pacifier back in 

"so you don't want bottles and to be treated like a baby?" lance shook his head 

"not a baby." lance said behind the pacifier 

"thank you for being honest with us lance." shiro smiled at him, he also noted that lance had stopped moving so much "do you need a change?" a small nod

 

lance got back to cooking with hunk when he came back "what took you so long buddy?" hunk asked 

"big boy talk." he answered which only confused hunk so lance explained more after talking out his pacifier "so... I'm a little and they and they wanted to know looooots of questions." he said a bit nervous 

"honestly I kind of thought you might be a little after everything that's happened, it's cool as long as you're coping in a good way but I have to ask, how old are you right now?" 

"five?" lance answered before putting the pacifier back in his mouth 

"wow, I thought you'd be younger-" lance made a small 'hey!' and hunk chuckled "but even at five I'm not letting you touch knifes, the oven and anything hot or sharp." hunk asked because he wanted to make sure lance didn't hurt himself and because shiro and keith will have his head if lance gets hurt

lance crossed his arms "'m old 'nough for sharp stuffs!" he pouted but kept helping hunk mix the batter "why'd wou think I'd be younger?" he asked softly

"well you really like your pacifier and you wear diapers and you really like your lion, even out of this you liked your lion and you wet the bed a few times and just make youngish jokes." 

(tell anyone about the bed wetting and I'll set space dad on you)  
"well anyone 'bout the bed wetting and I'll set swace dad and wou…" lance crossed his arms 

"don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone anything little buddy." 

lance got to cut out the cookies, hunk said he'd come get him when the cookies were done because keith and shiro wanted to talk to lance for a bit

lance was on shiro's lap with keith sat next to him 

"we know you already told hunk on your own but we wanted to know if you wanted me and keith to tell everyone else when your ready or if you want to." shiro explained . lance nodded 

"can wou do it?" lance asked nervously 

"we can do it but is it because you're scared? because we can both promise that no one is gonna do or say anything bad." keith reassured and pulled the boy into a hug 

"don't wanna say the wrong thing," 

"okay sweetheart." keith kissed lances head

 

(after pidge got told) 

pidge ran into lance's room "fuckin' knew it!" she smiled. lance just looked at her as she came closer "ya know, I always wanted a little brother and the team is like a family so wish came true!" she said before hugged lance and messing up his hair 

"not that little!" he said behind the pacifier 

"you're five and that's young enough for you to be my baby brother." she smiled again "We need to do so many fun activities like; video games, making robots, building cool as fuc-" 

keith came into the room an death glared into pidges soul "don't swear in front on him, he only just stopped swearing at me and shiro." 

"I'm just excited! I finally get to be the big sibling." she hugged lance close before dropping him "Can me and lance play video games?" 

"only if he wants to," lance nodded excitedly "fine but nothing graphic, got it?" more nodded from the pair as the ran off to pidges room 

shiro saw them run past as he went into lance's run "pidge took it well?" he smiled and raised an eyebrow 

"pidge wants to be his big sibling, It's kind of adorable. they've gone to play video games." 

"so... we're both kind of like his dads in this? the whole team is a family anyway, I'm guessing hunk and pidge are the older siblings, lance is the little child and the rest of us are the adults?" keith nodded

"I'm so glade he's happy and I think this is gonna help the whole team to cope with the stress of fighting a war, you know?" 

"I get what you mean, helping little lance out actually makes me feel happy like seeing him happy because we're all here for him." shiro smiled at keith 

"I love him so much and seeing him happy just makes me feel amazing, I'm glad I can make him happy." keith smiled softly thinking about his little boyfriend being happy after so long of feeling sad and unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so tea bitch, I know ANOTHER small chapter and I'm sorry but I only got 4 hours sleep and had to look after 3 demons for 2 days (my brothers love me and I love them but they beat me up, okay maybe im just weak because a 3, 2 and a 1 year old beat me XD I just get jumped on and stuff its all good) so im stressed af about school and home so im ill and sad but right I feel in control and happy


	6. bonding!

lance sat happily playing video games with pidge, smile plastered on his face until he stopped understand the game that much 

"pidge, I don't get this game!" he complained as his head felt full of unwanted emotions like frustration "can we play something else?" he asked with a pout 

"this is game a bit too old for you to get lance?" she asked smugly 

lance felt like his brain was full of cotton, he couldn't think right but he felt happy? he just felt something clouding his brain. lance stuck out his tongue and blow a raspberry at pidge 

"awe, is little lance getting fussy?" she cooed at the boy sat with his arms now crossed and lion in his lap 

"laith says you're a butt." he said deadpan at the girl 

"Laith cant talk, she's just a teddy lance-" 

"he. Laith is a boy!" lance sounded almost annoyed at pidge but his voice more sounded childish even though he wasn't talking with his pacifier for once

"why is /he/ even called Laith anyway? does it mean something?" she smiled sweetly at the lion hugging said teddy 

"mine and keith's names together... and it means brave, lion and strong!" he added to give more reason 

"do you like keith?" she grinned, lance nodded 

"he's my boyfriend so yeah..." lance's face brightened with redness 

"bi huh?" a small nod "I'm ace, well unless there is a sexually that means I'd date a robot then I'm that for sure!" she laughed and lance giggled 

"you'd so bonck a robot!" lance said before going into a giggling fit 

"I know you're a child right now but bonck was the best you could do? it sounds like I'm just gonna hit the poor thing!" she added before joining lance in his giggling fit 

the door to the room opened enough for the two to see hunk " bonding without me?" he asked trying to sound offended, hand on chest. 

lance jumped up and hugged hunk "hunk save me! she's mean!" hunk chuckled at lance as pidge tried to defend herself

"I am not mean! he was saying laith called me a butt!" she run behind lance and began tickling him as hunk held on to him 

"h-hunk! le-go!" he yelled between laughs 

 

keith and shiro found them all on the sofa with magic roundabout( aka the best movie! son of big foot is a hard second though!) on with lance between pidge and hunk all cuccled up under a large red blanket 

lance make grabby hands at keith "cuddle?" he asked behind his pacifier, hunk moved up so keith could be next to lance and shiro sat next to pidge soon followed by coran and allura who sat next to hunk, they ended up going through five movies together (i'm just telling ya'll my fav movies now) magic roundabout, son of bigfoot, watership down and two land before time movies. they sat there as a big happy family with their happy baby, two sisters, two dads a brother and a crazy funny uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chap?! im sorry, I had a mental breakdown at work today and I had a bad day. I hadn't eaten in two days and my co worker forced me to eat but I cried so damn hard, it wasn't even a big meal but to me I felt like I was losing control because food is the only thing I get to control while my life is going to hell . the only thing I want to eat is hot sauce that's it. we don't have scales at mine so I don't know if ive lose any weight from this but I bout I has cuz ive always been fat


	7. time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance get's stressed from a mission and goes into the headspace of a 1 year old gets himself in time out

it took big lance long enough to get used to the change of ships but little lance hadn't even seen the new ship yet, he hadn't had a chance to be little for a few week but he couldn't let the cotton fill his head now when they were fighting a group of galra 

the battle lasted 2 hours, lance kept getting attacked and surrounded by ships due to his unfocusedness 

"lance, for quiznaks sake focus!" pidge yelled at him only making him want to drop harder, he couldn't get his brain to listen he just wanted to cry 

"tryin'..." he answered quietly as a ship shoot his lion, shaking him up more then he already was

keith cut through the ships around lance "there's only about 20 more ships to get through, pidge blast them with your tree thing, hunk get the few on the right and I'll get the rest." the three went to the groups and quickly ended the battle. the five lions went back to the ship 

allura went back to help shiro in the control room, hunk and pidge stayed to talk and keith waited for lance to get out his lion, he waited five minutes before going into the red lion to see lance curled into a ball, hugging his knees

"aww, lance." he picked the boy up holding him close "Are you feeling little?" he felt a small nob against his chest "How about I see if we can get shiro?" 

"just dada." he said as he hugged tightly onto keith 

keith looked shocked then smiled "so I finally get a nickname too?" he walked out of the lion holding lance close "Your room or mine?" he looked down at lance 

"dada." keith smiled and headed to his own room, he dropped lance down on the bed before pulling lance's pacifier out of a draw and putting it in his mouth 

"diaper, up pull or boxers?" keith asked as he pulled out a shirt with Pikachu on it and some joggers. lance shrugged 

"dada." he pointed at keith with a smile 

"you want me to choose?" lance nodded "diaper it is then," he smiled as he pulled out one with chase on the front. he got lance changed quickly and with little fuss "What do you wanna do lance?" he asked

"dada," he smiled again 

"not much of a talker today?" he frowned then thought "how old are you lance?" lance shrugged "I'm guessing you're not five right now, like normal?" lance shock his head "Well that's okay, baby boy." he picked lance up 

lance and keith went into the room were pidge and hunk were working on some code "hiya, lance." pidge waved him over "nice to see my little bro again." she said to the boy who hugged into keith harder 

"is he feeling shy today, keith?" hunk asked as he watched lance hide his face in keiths chest 

"he's only shy because he's younger then normal, if II had to guess I'd say one or two at most." keith explained as he sat down next to the pair

"dada! nuuuu!" lance whined into keith's chest 

"but lance me and hunk have missed little you! dont you wanna do something with us? like baking, watch a movie, play with robots, video games, draw-" lance precked up at draw "drawing, you wanna draw?" lance nodded softly 

"I'll get the paper and some crayons," hunk smiled as he got up and left the room 

"why not make it a game, someone says a word and we have to draw that?" lance nodded at her suggestion 

"dada pway?" he looked up at keith 

"of course I'll play sweety." he kissed lances forehead as hunk came back with the iteams, pidge explained the game as they sat around a table 

"keith goes first, then me, then hunk, then lance." hunk and keith nodded

"dog." keith started simple, they all had three minutes to draw the word. lance picked up a green crayon and drew something that was more or less just a squiggle as the others drew something looking like a dog 

"you were ment to draw a dog lance," pidge commented as everyone showed their drawing (hunk's won) 

"okay, my word is alaicorn!" pidge said before starting her drawing. lance couldnt even think of what that was so he didnt draw anything 

"keith wins! and lance you didnt even draw anything?" she rolled her eyes 

"pinapple." hunk picked as his word . lance picked a yellow and green crayon and sribbled those two colours onto the page 

"I mean you got the colours right." keith commented about lance's drawing "it's your turn now anyway." 

"dada." lance answered he was starting to get annoyed at the game, he wasnt winning and didnt know all the words "no morw pway?" he asked sadly 

"we dont have to play this anymore hun." he hugged lance feeling bad that he didnt notice the boys upsetness at the game before "want to do something else?" lance nodded softly 

"cookie?" he asked 

"we can see if hunk wants to make cookies with you, yeah?" he asked more at hunk then lance

"yeah, sure why not?" hunk answered as pidge nodded 

"hell yeah! cookie time!" she yelled and fist bumped the air 

 

later in the kitchen 

lance was getting batter everywhere while trying to mix "just let me help." hunk kept saying but lance just got more and more fustrated until he throw the whisk on the floor 

"okay, time out!" keith yelled as he grabed lances arm and walked him out of the room "when you're too little to do something listen to people telling you what to do and we dont throw things. Now stand in the corner until I tell you to come out." keith explained then got off of eye level with lance. lance just crossed his arms as keith pointed to the corner "now lance!" lance's lip began to wobble, keith wanted to give in and hug him but he needed a time out and to say sorry 

lance looked at the floor and walked to the corner, he hugged him as tears began to drip down his face as he cried "dada!" every few second, he felt like he was there for hours but he was really only there for five minutes 

"are you really to be a good boy and say sorry?" keith got on eye level with lance after turning him to face himself. lance nodded saddly before letting out a misarable sob 

"sowwy dada...!" keith felt his heart break at how sad his baby boy was, he pulled lance into a loving hug 

"I know you are love but you have to tell hunk that, can you do that hun?" lance nodded but let out another sob "You need to calm down first love," he kissed lance's forehead solftly but lance only sobbed harder into keith's chest, he sobbed for 20 minutes before it died down to hicups and sniffles before he went quiet. keith looked down to see lance with his eyes shut and breathing softly, red spots on his eyelids from crying so hard. 

he picked lance up lightly before coming back into the kitchen "he cried himself out," keith explained to pidge and hunk who were still baking together 

"you guys were out there for a good fourty minutes... he's gonna have a headeach when he wakes up." hunk said not looking forward to the sad moopy lance they were gonna have when he got up, he hated seeing lance sad 

"why did he even start crying?" pidge asked 

"he felt bad I guess, plus he's really little right now. hopefully when he wakes up he'll be a little older, four or five year old lance is easier to handle." keith said as he looked lovingly down at the boy in his arms "he was gonna say sorry to you hunk but he didnt calm down." keith explained 

"I'm not too bothered but I'm sure you want him to say sorry, I'm sure he'll say sorry after he' awake for a while."

 

lance opened his eyes slowly "da? dada?" he asked as he looked around "Were wou dada an' da? he asked behind his pacifier

"I'm here but shiro's with hunk and pidge." keith said as he picked up lance "wanna go see them?" lance nodded

"yes pwease dada." keith smiled

"feeling bigger?" lance nodded into keith chest 

the pair walked into the room and shiro came over to them "hiya buddy, I heard you had a ruff day. you were really little huh?" lance nodded slowly "are you feeling bigger now?" he asked and lance put up five fingers 

"I'm five, da!" he said happily 

"wow, you're so big aren't you. can you ,remember what you did when you was little earlier?" lance blushed and nodded. he pushed away from keith

"down." he explained and keith put him down, he walked nervously over to hunk and took out his pacifier "'m sorry hunk..." he looked down 

hunk hugged him "It's okay little bro, I'm not mad you're only little." hunk smiled at him and lance hugged him back 

"'m no little! 'm five." lance huffed out as hunk let go and chuckled 

"well you were litter earlier." lance crossed his arms 

"being little little is no fun! I couldnt do anything!" lance explained "couldn't even say lots'a words!" he said like it was the worst thing in the world 

"you werent any fun to play with when you was that little!" pidge added. shiro had began to notice how well pidge gets on with lance when he's little, pidge was the physicaly youngest but maybe she was more like lance then she'd admit? 

"well we can pway now?" lance asked and pidge nodded

she came closer before tapping lance and running to the door "You're it!" she ran out the door as fast as she could 

"no fair! you cheat!" lance yelled before running after her

 

"why were you looking at pidge so oddly?" keith asked after lance and pidge had run off to play tag 

"do you think she might be a little too? like not as younge as lance but still a little." he asked keith 

"what makes you asked?" he questioned shiro 

"she gets on with lance so well when he's little and she almost is different, more fun and less focused." he explained 

"I can see where you're coming from but if she was dont you think she'd say something?" 

"maybe she doesnt know she's a little? I'd say she's around seven if she is a little." keith just shrugged 

"you can have that chat with her." he smiled and left to find lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I make pidge a little? also if you can think of some good ideas for how she tells people if she is or just ideas for little lance stories i'd love to read them
> 
> also if those who care about the whole ED thing and how im doing today was a good day for me kinda, pretty sure ive still had under 1000cals but hey I ate today and got horrible pains because dairy hates me! if I had to guess i'd say 600-800 cals is what I've had today


	8. double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge if found out and has to ask for help 
> 
> I cant remember the commenters name but thank you so much for the idea of the chapter

keith, shiro, coran and allura were looking at a nearby planet while hunk, lance and pidge were one the ship 

hunk was doing his own thing while little lance was stuck with pidge "so wanna play a game?" she asked lance 

"what kinda game?" lance raised an eyebrow 

pidge rolled her eyes "I was hoping you had an idea!" she hummed "video game?" she asked 

lance shook his head "I dont wanna sit still, wanna play tag?" pidge quickly hugged up at the idea before tapping lance and running out the door "hey that's cheating!" lance yelled after her. pidge ran up a flight of stairs so lance couldnt see her and it worked as she saw lance go staight pass the stairs "this is tag! not hide and seek!" lance cupped his hands and yelled as pidge covered her mouth in hopes of hiding her laughter then she got an idea, she could follow lance and spoke him.

after lance had gotten away from the stairs pidge came down them slowly then behand to follow and hide from lance until she saw him go into hunks room "cant find pidge, help?" lance asked sadly 

pidge felt kind of sad, she didnt mean to upset him it was just a game 

"oh, are you two playing hide and seek?" hunk asked lance and lance shook his head 

"tag but she's fast" lance explained, hunk got up and took lances hand 

"lets go find her, hu?" lance nodded as they both left the room to see pidge outside the door 

"sorry lance!" pidge hugged lance " I just thought it was funny..." pidge frowned hunk sighed sweetly 

"anyone would guess that you're /both/ kids." hunk chuckled but pidges face heated slightly 

"'m not a kid..." she pulled out of the hug and crossed her arms "come on lance lets go, keith said /I'm/ your babysitter!" lance followed her and waved goodbye to hunk 

 

around an hour later both lance and pidge were bored of losing the same level over and over, lance had given up and was hugging his lion and pidge got more and more mad at herself for not understand the level to the point were she throw the controller, crossed her arms and pouted 

"you okay pidge?" lance asked quietly 

"CLEARLY I'M NOT LANCE!" she yelled angryly before hers and lance's lips began to wobble, lance hated being yelled at and pidge felt bad for yelling at him and was still frustrated "I'm sorry...!" pidge said before tears came down her face. lance put his arms out for a hug and pidge accepted hugging him tightly "didnt mean to yell at you..." 

"it's okay..." lance sniffled 

"wanna see if hunk can look after you? 'm not a good baby sitter..." pidge sniffled, lance shook his head 

"hunk can look after us?" pidge didnt queit understand but got up and the two walked hand and hand to hunks room. hunk opened the door with a confused look 

"you two okay?" lance shook his head 

"can you look after us?". hunk could see the dryed tears on their faces and let them in. lance and pidge sat on the bed and hunk started asking questions in confustion 

"did you two fight? why were you two crying?? lance what did you mean by us? why does pidge need looking after unle-" he paused and got on eye level with pidge and quietly asked "how old are you right now?" he raised an eyebrow before pidge put up seven fingers. hunk hugged pidge "only me and lance have to know if you dont want everyone to know." he explained softly 

lance smiled brightly "pidge is a little too?!" he hugged pidge "seven is /really/ big... you're still my big sis." pidge smiled back at him 

"I wanna tell shiro first then I'll tell the others." she said softly to hunk then faced lance "I'm sorry for not being old enough to look after you lance..." 

"It's okay sis!" lance shouted happily 

hunk smiled at the two "so two littles hu? since lance wears-" 

"imma stop you right there!" pidge blushed hard "like lance said seven is big so I'm not wearing pull ups or diapers!" she crossed her arms and pouted 

"fair enough but you still might have to fight shiro on that one. Now- wanna watch a movie you two?" the both nodded and soon the three were watching petes dragon together waiting for their team to come back

 

soon enough the team came back and it was shiro and keith looking for the rest of them, shiro smiled when he saw the three watching happily (well lance and pidge watched and hunk played his phone) 

"is lance that much trouble? it seems like lance always needs two babysitters." shiro laughed but pidges lance heated up ad lance shook hid his head 

"na-nu! I'm good." lance pouted and keith came and sat down next to lance

"I know you're an angle, love." he kissed lance softly. pidge hopped up and walked over to shiro, she took his hand and lead him out side the door 

"so... um. I have something to tell you?" pidge looked nervous 

"it's okay take your time." shiro smile softly at her before getting on eye level with her

"I'm like lance..." she didnt want to say it so it was good shiro understood 

"I knew it, so what's your age right now?" pidge gave him a confused look

"you knew! how??" shiro just shrugged

"you just get along with lance when he's little, now how old are you?" he asked again softly 

"seven..." she shrugged and shiro smiled 

"thank you for telling me, want to go back to watching movies with lance?" she nodded softly 

"I get why he calls you dad." she said simply before running back to her space next to hunk, shiro came and sat next to her as another movie was put on, this time it was my little pony the movie "why did lance put this on?" she asked 

"thought you'd like it!" he defented but blushed, kieth chuckled 

"you can like ponies ya' know?" he told the boy now in his lap "you can say you dont like it, you have a rainbow runner plushie." 

"rainbow /dash/! no runner!" lance corrected 

"my bad, yeah it is rainbow dash." he smiled at the boy in his lap before giving him a kiss on the cheek "love you sweetie." 

"love you too dada!" he hugged keith before watching the movie happily (and singing all the songs). at some point pidge ended up with her head on shiro's shoulder 

"love you dad..." she said quietly, shiro was about to asked what she said before he realised what she said and smiled softy at her and messed up her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is planed already but you can put more ideas in the comments and ill make sure to up date soon


	9. pillow fort

lance had been thinking for the last few day about if it was hard to look after a little, sometimes he felt like he was just in the way or he bothered everyone when he was little. He wanted to look after a little for a day just to see how it was for the caretaker but pidge said no because "you're my little brother so no you cant babysit me for the day!" 

"what you thinkin' about lance?" keith asked quietly to the boy next to him looking deep in thought, keith played with lance's soft hair as they lay on the bed

"am I annoying when I'm little?" then he back tracked "like is it hard looking after me? what is it like being a caregiver??" 

"you're pretty easy to look after, you don't throw fits that often you mostly just want to cuddle me or run around and use that endless energy you have but for the how I feel bit: it makes me happy to see you coping with everything in a healthy way and it gives me the chance to fill a gap I didn't realise I had." he smiled and kissed lance softly "why do you ask?" 

"I wanna look after a little for a day, pidge said no but like I want to like swop and be the caretaker for a day." he huffed "too bad me and pidge are the only littles on the ship..." he pouted slightly 

"well...I may not be a little but I could try being little for a day if you really want, not sure I could get into a headspace like you can though so I guess it would just be play pretend for me?" keith suggested and lance light up and hugged him 

"you're for real?! yes please!" he hugged keith tighter and keith just smiled at him 

keith didn't expect it to be a same day deal and for lance to somehow convince him to wear a diaper, shorts and a red shirt with a bunch of pokemon on it. lance was about to put a pacifier in keith mouth before keith stopped him "lance, I love you but that is in your mouth most of the time, you did NOT wash it." 

"your tough is in my mouth most of the time but you put that back in your mouth!" lance pouted "-but I DO have a red one that I haven't used~" he perked up and went to the drew pulling said item out of it. keith huffed but excepted the pacifier 

(how do you even talk with this)  
"ho' do wou ewen tawk wif dis!" keith moved the pacifier around his mouth trying to get it to feel right in his mouth before he just took it out "do I /have/ to keep that thing in?" 

"no but you do have to try acting like a kid!" lance huffed out "so what does my little boy wanna do first?" lance teased 

"aren't /you/ meant make choices? also this all feels so backwards." keith chuckled 

"okay well how about we...uh- see if pidge wants to play!" lance grabbed keith's hand as he took him down the hall to pidge's room "hey pidge! keith is gonna try being little for a day, wanna play with him?" 

pidge gave lance the most "you cant be for real" look "/you/ looking after one little is one thing but you wanna look after two? plus since when is keith a little?!" 

"well he's not- he's gonna try being little so I can be a caregiver for a day." lance explained happily "and I'm a grate babysitter!" he defended himself 

"it doesn't matter, I'm not little right now so /you/ go play with him or something." pidge shooed them out of her room 

lance and keith stood outside the room "wanna see if hunk or shiro is up for something?" 

keith nodded as he followed lance to the front room were shiro was writing in a notebook "hey shiro! " lance hugged shiro who made an 'oof' sound before hugging him back 

"why is keith dressed in /your/ little cloths? " shiro smiled and raised an eyebrow 

"he wanted to swop places for a day, pidge didn't want lance to look after her so yeah..." keith sat down next to shiro to see what he was doing "I watch lance all the time but I don't know what I'm meant to do I guess." he turned to lance "like what am I meant to do?" 

lance shrugged "I just kind of do what I want but listen to what I'm told to do?" lance almost questioned "I just shut my brain off and let everyone baby me." he smiled at keith 

"it's really sweet for you keith, you'd do anything to make lance happy." shiro teased "but if you really don't know what to do why not play a game like tag or a bored game with lance? or you could just watch a movie but kids movies kind of put lance in little space-"

"do not!" lance pouted before playfully shuving shiro "but I'm not grate at this either... this is hard! like what am I meant to do?" 

"well when I look after you or pidge I just do what feels right, treat you both like children what what always feels right is to embarrass you both you know like a real dad would!" he smiled at himself while lance thought for a tick 

"so what you're saying is to be a caregiver I have to embarrass keith?" lance asked dead serious

"what- no! that's not what shiro is saying, he's saying act like a dad would." keith clarified 

"oh...how do I do that!?" lance huffed "this is hard it must be really annoying looking after me..." lance frowned slightly keith held lance's face softly 

"hey, some people enjoy looking after others plus you always have something fun you wanna do, you have a little space I dont that's why this is hard for you. looking after you is always a blast lance, you're my baby boy and I'm sorry if you're not having a good time, love." 

"I dont wanna be the dad anymore..." lance pouted, keith smiled 

"wanna be little for a while hun?" lance nodded happily "okay go to your room and wait for me while I get out of this diaper." keith chuckled and shiro laughed hard 

"you got keith into a diaper?! okay, I've seen everything." shiro covered his mouth to try not laughing at keith but failed 

"shiro shut up, you'd do the same if pidge or lance was looking to swop roles." keith defended himself 

"I would, fair point but still it's pretty funny, hard-ass, emo keith is dressed as a young child diaper and all." 

"shiro 'hard-ass, emo keith' is about to give you a black eye." keith smirked and left the room going to get changed in his own room before making his way to lance's room pulling out a blue shirt with rainbow dash on it and some shorts "how big you feeling bud?" keith smiled at lance 

"'bout 4" he said after a moment of thought 

"that's a bit littler then normal, boxers, pull up or a diaper?" lance pointed at the pull ups and keith put one on his "anything you wanna do buddy?" he asked after changing lance 

"build a pillow fort?" he asked hopefully, keith smiled at him softly 

"go to the cupboard and get some blankets, I'll get some big pillows and then we'll go to the living room, ok?" lance nodded before jumping up, hugging and kissing keith then running to the cupboard 

 

once the fort was build by keith, shiro, lance and hunk , pidge and allura joined them in playing the pokemon version of monopoly while some movies played in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna write more in this chapter but my step mum just came in my room told me off for having a candle then left, I feel like I have no control of anything apart from small stuff, I've started hating everyone in this fucking house I wish they would just tell me they don't like me instead of telling me off for everything some days I wish I had died when I tried to end it


	10. protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge is protective of lance when he's littler then normal

both pidge and lance were having a little day, pidge being her normal seven year old head space but lance being younger then normal at three years old

shiro and keith had been looking for the pair for over an hour, who knew a seven years old and a three year old could be so good at hide and seek. pidge and lance sometimes hide in a wall space when they want to be alone but right now it was the best hiding stop ever! they had everything they needed in there from video games to food and water 

shiro and keith ran around the whole ship at least four times now and couldnt find them "what if they put them selves out the airlock?!" shiro turned to keith and panicked

"or... they're just little shits who hind too well?" keith reasoned, he was also worried but not as badly as shiro was 

"wait...does pidge or lance have their phones on them?" shiro hoped one of them did as he pulled out his phone to call up pidge

"lance doesnt, I take it off of him when he's in a younger head space because he'll break it but pidge on the overhand, she's yours so you should know if she does or doesnt." keith and shiro looked after the pair of littles along with hunk, coran and allura but everyone knew pidge liked shiro best and well lance is keith's boyfriend. 

shiro shhhed him as the phone rang, pidge answered "you suck at hide and seek, dad." she stated. 

shiro sighed lightly "yep, me and keith are bad at this game sooo" shiro drew out the o. "can you and lance come out of hiding?" due to the long time they had been away they were also a little worried about lance being in a wet diaper and getting a rash 

"no, he's mine!" pidge hugged tightly onto lance "my baby brother!" she said protectively 

"da!" lance yelled happily as he listened to the call 

"we know you love your brother but we need to know you're both okay." shiro tried to explain 

"he's fine and happy, arent you lance?" pidge asked, lance giggled happily 

"dada with da?" he asked pidge 

she huffed "lance wants to know if keith's there with you dad." shiro handed the phone to keith 

"hiya baby, can you tell dada were you and pidge are hiding ?" keith asked nicely into the phone

pidge shook her head no "pidgeon says no." lance said happily 

"why dont we just get allura to scane the ship?" keith suggested and shiro looked so done 

"you didnt think to say that an hour ago?" keith just smiled as him and shiro went to allura

 

"so how did you lose them again?" allura asked in total confusion 

"hide and seek, if those two ask to play always say no." shiro explained as allura finished the scane 

"they're in the wall?" she pointed to the screan showing where the two were 

"for fuck's sake!" keith sighed 

"dont swear!" shiro scoled 

"no kids here, I'm allowed to swear." keith smirked 

"isn't shiro only like six?" allura joked, shiro gave her a death glair 

"let's just go find our kids..." shiro shook his head

 

it took a good 20 minutes to get them out of the wall and pidge wouldnt let go of lance 

"he's mine! my brother stop trying to take him!" pidge yelled as he held tighter onto lance, shiro and keith sighed 

"he's you're brother but please let us have him for like five minutes?" pidge shook her head before whispering something to lance

"new game... we're playing monster, we have to run from the monsters. keith and dad are the monsters, ok?" lance nodded happily "ready to run?" lance and pidge stood, pidge took lance's hand "go!" she yelled out loud and her and lance took off sprinting 

"goddammit..." shiro sighed before him and keith ran after them 

the chase wasnt on for long though, lance tripped on the slippy floor, gracing his arms and hands on the floor and started crying while pidge hugged him while trying to confort him "it's okay, magic rub!" she said as she rubbed his hands 

lance only cried harder "dada! da! " he cried sadly until the two caught up to where lance and pidge were on the floor, lance made grabby hands at keith "dada..." keith picked him up. pidge started crying with him 

"no! he's mine..." she cried despretely "please give him back! " she begged. shiro picked her up and hugged her 

"I think it's time two kids took a nap, after lance gets a change and his hands cleaned up." he hugged pidge closer "why have you been so protective of lance today?" 

"he's my /really/ little brother today..." it wasnt too logical but most kids arent shiro just smiled at her 

"how about keith gets lance ready and we can set up a movie so you two can nap together?" pidge nodded and whiped the tears off her face 

they ened up putting son of bigfoot on while pidge and lance fell asleep between shiro and keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have anymore ideas please comment them and I'll get to them when I can .sorry for the short chapter I have a 2 day trip to pride tomorrow


	11. glitter

she let out a heave sigh "who did it?" 

pidge and lance looked down at the floor, shiro asked confused "who did what?" 

"/someone/ has covered the red lion in glitter and crayon..." keith covered his mouth to try and cover his laughter 

shiro smiled while trying not to laugh "well I'm sure who ever did it is sorry," he looked pointedly at the two guilty looking teens "-but the lions can stand anything, I'm sure some glitter will come off." he smiled at allura who seemed slightly less mad 

"I want the guilty party to clean it." she said simply before leaving the room 

shiro and keith turned to pidge and lance "something you want to tell us?" shiro raised a brow at the pair 

lance cracked first "I'm sorry... and it was pidge's idea." he said calmly, pidge bounced up off the sofa to be eye level with the sitting boy 

"don't drop me in it!" she pointed at lance while looking at shiro "/he/ said he wanted to make his lion 'pwetty' " she said with finger quotes around the word 'pretty' 

lance huffed and crossed his arms "you're full of shit!" he pouted softly at keith "I'm sorry for messing up the lion..." he said sadly 

keith pulled lance into a hug "you don't do anything wrong, by you /and/ pidge have to clean the lion before allura kills me and shiro. we should have had a better eye on you two trouble makers anyway!" lance smiled softly 

"thanks for not being mad." 

pidge stood in front of shiro "not mad?" he softly shook his head "I'm sorry I helped mess up the lion." he messed up her hair

"it's fine, how about we all go down and start cleaning it up?" he suggested, pidge and lance nodded 

 

all four of the lions legs plus the tail were covered in pink glitter and crayon drawings "how... how did you have so much glitter?" keith asked 

"lance likes glitter." pidge smiled 

"no, little me does." he corrected, pidge rolled her eyes 

"I think we may need a hose to get this glitter off..." shiro mumbled 

 

with the help of a hose it didn't take too long for them to fix the mess but now was the hard part, saying sorry to allura…

pidge and lance stood in front of allura looking down at the ground 

"sorry..." the pair said quietly

she knew what they were on about but she wanted them to say what they did "sorry for?" she raised an eyebrow 

"sorry we messed up the lions..." lance explained not letting his eyes leave the floor 

"we cleaned them up though!" pidge added 

allura smiled softly "it's okay but next time remember page is for art /not/ the lions or floor or walls." she explained simply to them before pulling both into a small hug then letting them go "you two are free to go now," she smiled as the two ran back off to shiro and keith 

"see what that so hard after all?" shiro asked them with a smile, the pair shrugged but smiled . 

yep littles need to be watched or you can get alot of things messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this, its just my ed has gotten worse and I can think of many ideas so if you have any feel free to comment


	12. small and sad but it can be fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo yo! what time is it? it's show time!! im back at it again with writing to try and cope aka I hate my girlfriend and want to avoid talking to her because I cant tell her im gay and break up with her :D

lance had been on another long mission, his missions would last days or even weeks and he was so tired and hungry. He was told his mission would last a few days but it had lasted 3 weeks and he just wanted to scream into his pillow until his throat was too soar to talk to anyone but on the bright side he was off his lonely lion and finally back on the ship.

it was like everyone wanted him as soon as he got off, he jumped out of his lion and was asked by allura on the spot to write about the mission, lance sighed and agreed. Lance began walking down the hall to his room only to have allura huff at him

"I meant *now* lance." she scolded as if he'd done something wrong

"can't I do it in my room?" the look he got told him a firm no "fine. Where do you want me to do it?" 

"in the meeting room with me and shiro," lance walked behind allura to the room and sat down next to shiro. the whole way through of writing shiro pressed for more and more detail and comments on his handwriting. 

"how much do you want me to write about a planet with no god damn live on it!?" lance yelled at the pair before storming out of the dull room. he ran to his room like it would protect him from his feelings of annoyance and tiredness. the door opened and he ran to his bed, flopping his face into the pillow and letting out a long strangled scream. he heard a knock at the door 

he didn't answer the knock until the knocking didn't stop, lance couldn't tell if it was the tiredness, hunger or annoying people but his head felt like it was banging and he just wanted the room to be dark and quiet, he planned for a loud and angry voice but what came out was a child's voice close to crying "stop knocking...", it stopped and the door opened to reveal lance's loving boyfriend, keith made to walk closer but lance put out is hand to say stop "light?" he said in a quiet and sad voice. keith nodded and turned the light off, the door closed making the room almost useable, but keith could see lance with his arms out asking silently asking to be held.

keith closed the space and pulled lance into his lap as he sat on lance bed, "Want to tell me what's wrong?" lance hugged keith tight 

"everythin' goes wrong!" he cried into keith's chest, any sign of him being big gone "alur's rude and I hungry an' sleepy' an' an' head hurts!" 

"shhh, soon your head ache will go, then we can talk more. ok?" keith said quietly, lance couldn't keep his voice down and would only hurt his head more. keith lightly rocked lance until he felt him go heavy, finally he put lance in is bed as he lay next to him on his phone playing games and texting until lance woke up.

 

lance must have been very tired as he didn't get up for a few hours, lance opened his eyes to the still dark room and hugged the warm boy next to him "keef?" 

"yeah?" keith answered softly 

"sorry. I was sad but i's better now." keith smiled 

"at lest you feel better. are you still sad?" lance nodded "what can I do to fix it?" keith asked gingerly 

"food? and a movie?" lance asked as if keith would ever say no to him. keith picked lance up and opened the door heading to the kitchen

"what type of food do you want little buddy?" 

"pop'orn? und crisps?" keith smiled and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and picked up a few packets of crisps. keith pulled one of lances sippy cups from the cupboard carefully filling it with apple juice. the pair walked back to lances room with the food. keith put lance down when they got back to lance's room.

Lance ran to his movies and started picking out some of them, picking very colourful movies like my little pony, son of bigfoot and watership down. keith approves and puts the first movie in the DVD player. keith picks up lance and laith (lance's teddy lion) wrapping him up next to himself in lance's bed and putting an arm around the small boy as if someone would take him away. 

lance took small handfuls of popcorn, dropping many on the bed rather than in his mouth. keith loved his cute little boy and was so happy he was back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been gone but hey im back and what better way than keith having his baby back!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my main ship is klance ( kinda why the lion's called laith but also cause it means lion, strong and brave) but i want to know who you guys thinks lance should be questioning his sexuality over also tell me any ideas of what the team should do to make lance learn how to behave.


End file.
